Late night comforting
by BlackMoonQueen
Summary: Sirius first finds Hermione crying in his library and comforts her. AU - Sirius is alive. Rated M to be on the safe side for later chapters. Going on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat in front of a roaring fire in the library or 12 Grimmauld Place swigging out of a Firewhiskey bottle mumbling under her breath feeling hypnotized by the red and gold flames. Her head snapped up at the sound of footsteps and the door opening

"Siriusss, _there _you arrre!" she slurred and giggled before adding in a stage whisper "Harry let me in, come and have a drinky with me." Sirius Black looked at her in surprise.

"Hermione, why are you in my library drunk? Okay I mean the library part is understandable but I don't think I've ever even see you drink, let alone drunk." He eyed the tear tracks down her cheeks and the half empty Firewhiskey bottle in her hand before walking over and taking the bottle from her.

"HEY!" the intoxicated 19 year old exclaimed. Sirius sighed and sat down with her gracefully.

"You can have it back in a bit Kitten. Feel like telling me why you're here in the middle of the night instead of at home with Ron? And why is Harry not here with you if he let you in?" He couldn't help but frown as her facial expression turned from amusingly petulant to downcast at the mention of Ron's name. She let out a hiccupped sob and buried her face in his chest.

"Ron broke up with me, said his 'needs where not being fulfilled.' Harry did stay for a bit but left. I think he went to see Ron." She paused before continuing "Sirius…I don't have anywhere to live now…can I stay here with you and Harry 'till I find a place?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

At the Burrow Harry sat next to his drunken friend. Molly, Arthur and Ginny were out for the night so they had the place to themselves.

"She wouldn't even sleep with me! I mean I always knew she was a bit of a prude but seriously you'd think _she'd_ be gagging for it after this long" Ron finished with a huff. Harry meanwhile cringed, he really didn't need to know about that, and especially didn't want to imagine Hermione 'gagging for it' at all. He stayed though to hear the other side of the story.

"Mate, you know you can't push girls on this sort of thing, least of all our 'Mione. And y'know, maybe she just didn't want to do it in your mum and dad's house." Ron looked angrily at him

"Oh don't you start! That's another thing she was on about 'We should move out and find our own place Ronald, I don't want to live here for the rest of my life' it's free for Merlin's sake! And Mum loves having us here." He shot out a high-pitched imitation of Hermione's voice when he quoted her. Harry sighed wearily for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He himself loved living with his Godfather and both he and Ron where training to be Aurors, which was a good occupation, so at least Hermione wouldn't have had anything to say on that. Though privately he did agree that at 19 when both Ron and Hermione had stable incomes they could have been flat hunting. He loved Mrs Weasley dearly but even he refused to sleep with Ginny in the Burrow. Though he was also refusing to sleep with her till they where married, he was old fashioned like that which Mrs Weasley adored.

"Ok Ron, but telling her she was a stuck-up prude before telling her you have your eyes on Lavender probably hurt her quite a bit. In fact she was sobbing her heart out back at Grimmauld Place when I was with her." Ron did look abashed to hear that.

"I'm sorry that I hurt her feelings but it just didn't feel right anymore. And no NOT because she kept refusing to have sex, but we just seem to be drifting apart y'know"

Back at Grimmauld Place Sirius was still comforting Hermione. After assuring her that it was fine for her to stay as long as she needed she'd broken down crying and telling him how wonderfully kind he was. That had been the point where he'd taken a few swigs of Firewhiskey to help himself cope with the weeping girl in his lap. Eventually Hermione quieted down while he murmured comforting and reassuring words to her. With a final hiccupped sob she settled comfortably against him and drifted off to asleep.

Sirius sat drinking the Firewhiskey and thinking things over. He'd just spent the evening over at Remus and Tonks' house spilling his heartfelt feelings for the young witch currently in his lap. He was sorry that she was upset but he couldn't deny the ball of happiness over her split from Ron, and was looking forward to having her stay there with him and Harry.

It was an hour later when Harry finally stumbled into the house, they'd managed to get rid of the portrait of Mrs Black shortly after the war so he didn't have to worry about the noise he made. He popped his head round the door of the library to check on Hermione and found her curled up in Sirius' arms sprawled in front of the fireplace. Smiling to himself he went upstairs to his room and settled quickly to the sleep he'd been desperate for all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **As can be expected I own nothing of Harry Potter.

This is another shorty sorry. I'm still new to putting stories on here so please bare with me while I get the hang of things.

The next morning Hermione woke on her own. She had a blanket tucked around her and a pillow under her head. Groggily opening one eye she moaned as the headache hit her with full force along with the memories of last night.

"Dear Merlin! Please tell me I didn't do anything inappropriate." She begged as she rolled to a sitting position.

"Don't worry pet you didn't, much to my dismay of course." Sirius grinned jokingly from the doorway holding two mugs of steaming tea. He watched her cheeks turn rosy with embarrassment. Hermione just managed to stammer out a response.

"Ehm…Look Sirius I'm sorry that I made a fool of myself last night. It er…must've been awful for you having me cry all over you like that. I'll start flat-hunting today so I won't be in your way for very long." Sirius smiled and walked over and handed her the mug of tea.

"We've all been there so don't worry. I lost count of how many times I drunkenly cried on Moony and Prongs back at Hogwarts. And there's no rush for you to find a flat, there's plenty of room in this big old house for you to stay as long as you need."

Hermione smiled, relieved. Her cheeks still held a reddish tinge but she relaxed slightly. She often visited Grimmauld place for the use of the library so she was happy to stay there for a while.

Harry woke soon after and, once he was dressed, blearily descended to the kitchen. Since he had weekends off work he was planning on having a relaxing Saturday in the summer sun and perhaps going over to Diagon Alley for lunch with Ginny.

As he entered the kitchen he waved a greeting to Hermione and Sirius before sitting down with a cup of coffee. Hermione didn't seem to be too worse for wear after her drinking binge because she and Sirius were talking animatedly about redecorating part of the house. Once Harry finished his drink Sirius cleared his throat

"Harry, I hope you don't mind but our 'Mione needs a place to stay, I said she'd be ok here. Are you alright with that?" He hoped his godson would agree and naturally, Harry was fine with it

"Yeah sounds cool. You can give the place a feminine touch." He grinned and leaned over, squeezing Hermione's hand gently. The way Sirius referred to her wasn't lost on his.

In truth Hermione had grown up into an attractive woman. She'd filled out healthily after their time on the run, having lost weight because of the conditions they were put through. With some prompting from Ginny she now used makeup, keeping some in her handbag at all times. Her hair had tamed somewhat but Harry liked that it hadn't changed completely. His friend still adored books and read whenever she could. In fact she now worked part time in Flourish and Blotts, the rest of her time she wrote the odd article for The Quibbler. Hermione and Luna had become close friends after the war and Hermione was happy with two part-time jobs doing what she loved.

When Mrs Weasley found out Ron had broken up with Hermione 'distraught' was a pretty accurate word for her reaction. 'Livid' would be another one when she heard Ginny whispering to Fred that the reason he ended the relationship was because Hermione refused to sleep with him so that now he wanted to get together with Lavender. Ginny thought her brother was being a prat but not much was new there. After Ron listened to Mrs Weasley's rant he promised to go round and talk properly with Hermione. Mrs Weasley finally calmed down somewhat but did brandish her wand at him threateningly as she told him in no uncertain terms that he'd better be tactful, before saying

"She'd a good girl, I don't want to lose her because you can't control yourself!" and with that she turned and left to feed the chickens outside.

"She's mental." Ron muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"What'd Harry have to say when you told him?" she asked.

"Not much, he said I was an idiot but that he wasn't going to get in the middle of things. Hermione went to stay with him last night." Ron said.

"Well he's right. And I still can't believe your reasoning; it's utterly ridiculous. Anyway, when are you going to go see her like you told mum?"

Ron sighed.

"S'pose I should go round today. Though first I'll owl Hermione and see if she wants to meet up. I don't want to get hexed by turning up unannounced."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **As can be expected I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Harry and Hermione were still sitting around the table in the kitchen as Sirius cooked pancakes, when Ron's owl started pecking at the window. Sirius frowned but let the fluffy creature in to zoom straight over to Hermione.

"What does it say?" Harry asked quietly once she'd read the small note.

"He wants to come over and explain things. I don't see what there is left to say though" she sniffed and wiped tears away from her eyes. Harry paused before offering to stick around while Ron was over.

"No it's ok Harry, I know this must be difficult for you. I'll go over to The Burrow anyway to pick up my things. I'll need to learn how to be just friends with him again anyway, I don't want to lose you all because of this."

"Why on earth would you lose us Hermione?" Sirius looked at her strangely as he served up pancakes to each of them

"Well…you're all guys so I figured you'd stick together on this." She looked down, embarrassed at her admission. Sirius rolled his eyes at her

"I'm not even going to dignify that was an answer pet. Now would you like chocolate or lemon and sugar on your pancakes?" he changed the subject and tucked into his breakfast. Hermione scrawled a reply to Ron then she started on her own food.

Harry left shortly after breakfast to meet Ginny, who was a shop assistant in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley. Sirius took Hermione upstairs to find a room for her to stay in. In the end she chose the one she and Ginny had once occupied.

"You can decorate your room however you like, it never got used anyway. Make yourself at home." Sirius said before leaving her to settle in. She still had to get her things from The Burrow, but set to work opening the curtains to let in some light before shifting around the furniture that was in there already. The wallpaper was peeling so she ripped off what she could and used her wand to discard of the rest. Underneath, the walls were a hideous green colour; it couldn't even be called Slytherin green, they were more of a wet mould colour. Pulling a face of disgust she left. It was time to go to The Burrow and meet Ron, a prospect she knew had to be done but it still wasn't something to look forward to.

The fireplace in The Burrow flared green and Hermione stepped out, Mrs Weasley instantly encompassed her in a vicelike hug.

"You poor girl, I hope you know that you're welcome to stay here anyway for as long as you like, you can have one of the spare rooms. I don't know _what _Ron's thinking letting you go like this, he was a lucky boy." Hermione sucked in air gratefully once she was released and gently massaged her ribs.

"Thank you for the offer Mrs Weasley, but I'm going to stay at Grimmauld place for a bit until I find a place of my own. Is Ron around at all? He sent a note saying he wanted to talk." She replied. Mrs Weasley pursed her lips and huffed a little

"I'm not sure living in a house alone with two men is entirely suitable dear, but I understand if it's difficult for you to stay here. I'll be having words with Sirius and Harry about propriety though. Ron's outside, I sent him to de-gnome the garden about half an hour ago."

Hermione thanked her again, took a deep breath, and went outside to talk to her now ex-boyfriend.

At Grimmauld Place Sirius was pacing around the library. He did a lot of pacing nowadays, there just didn't seem to be a lot to do. Although he had been cleared of all previous charges people still didn't seem comfortable when they saw him in public, so he kept to himself mostly. Just then, he heard the floo.

"Hermione?" he called, walking towards the noise

"Sorry to disappoint you Padfoot but it's only me" Remus grinned greeting his friend. Sirius smiled back and carried on into the kitchen to pour them both drinks.

"Where's Teddy?" Sirius asked

"With Tonks' mum. I swear he loves it more there, than at home!" Remus laughed. He accepted the mug of coffee and sat down. "I bumped into Harry in Diagon Alley this morning, he says Hermione's staying here now?"

"Yeah, Ron split up with her. Can't say I'm complaining though, and she doesn't seem to torn up about it, but she did get drunk last night." Sirius said nonchalantly. Remus raised an eyebrow

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with her." he begged. Sirius did look affronted at that, then smiled lecherously

"Of course I didn't, I wouldn't do that to her while she's drunk. Anyway, seems Hermione isn't one to sleep around, even with someone she's been dating and living with for some time…" He trailed off letting Remus catch on

"You _can't _mean she's still a…well, you know." Remus stuttered. Sirius grinned.

"I can't be sure of that. But she did tell me last night she hadn't slept with Ron and that's why he broke up with her. If she hasn't done it with him then I can't see her having done it with anyone else." He said shrugging and dunking a biscuit into his coffee. Remus let out a low whistle

"I never thought she'd be one to sleep around of course, but I wouldn't have guessed she and Ron weren't intimate." Sirius just shrugged again and carried on eating his biscuit.

The talk between Ron and Hermione was not going well. Mrs Weasley was watching from the kitchen window and was starting to wonder if she should go and interfere. Ron was red in the face and gesturing wildly while Hermione stood with her hands on her hips and her bushy hair flying everywhere.

"I don't see why you should have to move out though and go live in a house full of men like a common…"

" A common WHAT Ronald?"

"Well it just isn't right!" Ron said, his face going redder than his hair.

"First of all you ignorant fool, the house is not _full_ of men. Only Harry _your best friend who is dating your sister_, and Sirius live there. I have nowhere else to live since my parents decided to stay in Australia and I will NOT stay here just to appease your pig-headed ego!" Hermione shouted back at him.

"You don't have to move out Hermione, we never even slept with each other anyway so it's not like much will change." He retorted feebly. He knew he'd made a mistake when her eyes narrowed dangerously. For a moment he though he saw her fingers twitch towards her wand.

"That's all you ever comes down to with you isn't it? Well I'm sorry that you're so narrow-minded and I _glad_ I didn't give in to your pressure if it means so little to you." Hermione felt her eyes pricking with tears and decided nothing constructive was going to come out of staying. She whirled around and stormed back to the house while Ron stomped off further into the garden.

"Mrs Weasley, is it alright if I go up and pack my things please?" Hermione asked quietly when she entered the kitchen.

"Of course dear, yell if you need any help." The woman said kindly. Hermione nodded and made her way upstairs. Once in the bedroom she quickly spelled her possessions into her trunk and cast a spell to make it float behind her.

"Mrs Weasley, thank you for all you've done for me, I really do appreciate it." She said giving Molly a tight hug.

"You're most welcome Hermione dear, let me know if you need anything and don't be a stranger. We'll have to meet up for coffee and a chat, let me know when you feel like it." The matriarch smiled and returned the hug. Hermione nodded once more before stepping into the floo. She felt the anger at Ron building up in her again, she felt angry at males in general who seemed to only want one thing.

Moments later she arrived in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and saw Remus and Sirius sitting at the table chatting. One look at her face though and they stopped smiling. Her lips were pursed and her eyes had a dark look about them

"You men are all jerks, ruled only by the thing in your trousers that you think is so mighty. Well let me tell you; one well placed hex would have that _thing _so shrivelled up you'd be mistaken for a woman and then you could all feel what it's like to be taken advantage of." She sniffed and wiped away a stray tear. Sitting down she didn't notice the two men at the table pale and cross their legs protectively.

"So…um… how did it go?" Remus asked lamely. Hermione calmed down and cracked a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you two. Ron can just be so infuriating." Her eyes started to well up again and she angrily cleared them. Remus rummaged around in his cloak pocket and pulled out a small bar of chocolate. The young woman smiled tiredly and accepted when he offered it to her. The men breathed a sigh of relief and uncrossed their legs when they saw her calm down. Although Hermione wasn't known to lash out with magic, it was sensible to protect certain parts of the anatomy when threatened by an angry witch.

The trio sat drinking coffee, munching biscuits, and chatting the afternoon away. By the end of it Hermione was feeling much better. She'd been assured countless times that she wasn't going to lose anyone as a friend just because she was no longer with Ron. Sirius thought a break-up party might lighten the mood of it but Remus and Hermione quickly informed him that was a tactless and ridiculous idea, then laughed when he pouted.

By the end of the afternoon it was time for Remus to go and pick up Teddy. He assured Hermione one last time that he would always be her friend and jokingly said that if she wanted to have a break from living with Sirius and Harry then she was more than welcome to stay with him and Tonks, at which point Sirius scowled and ushered his childhood friend into the fireplace leaving himself and Hermione alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **As can be expected I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Authors' note: **I would just like to take a moment to say thank you for the reviews I receive. I read all of them and it really encourages me to continue. This is my first fanfiction so I honestly have little idea what I'm doing and I haven't written for years because of family commitments. I'm effectively re-learning how to spell properly and use grammar!

It was much later that night when Sirius heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Hello?" he called.

"It's Hermione…can I come in?" came the muted reply.

"Just a second." He hurriedly grabbed his robe to cover his nakedness and opened the door to see the tear stained face of his female housemate. "What's the matter pet?" Sirius ushered her inside and closed the door behind them and pulled her into a tight hug, which she gladly returned.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry to bother you. Normally I'd have gone to Harry, he knows how it is, but he's not here and I couldn't face being on my own." Hermione blushed softly. "I keep having bad dreams ever since the war..." She trailed off with a whisper.

"I understand perfectly, there's no need to apologize or feel ashamed. Do you want to spend the night here? I can easily sleep on the floor."

"Oh I couldn't take the bed away from you Sirius, but…well...if you don't mind me sleeping in here I would be grateful… and well…do you mind if I um…share the bed with you" She was turning redder by the minute and starting to regret even asking.

"Of course I don't mind you spending the night here pet. Just let me get something for my bottom half if we're going to share the bed." He winked at her and grinned when she turned positively beetroot. Hermione turned her back as he pulled on a pair of boxers and practically jumped out of her skin when he tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm dressed now. Come on, it's bloody chilly" He hopped into bed and pulled the covers over himself. Hermione tentatively got in and tried to keep to the edge of the bed. She rolled to face him.

"Thank you Sirius. I always sleep better if I have someone next to me. I think it annoyed Ron though that I only needed him in bed for the comfort. Harry doesn't mind when I have to sleep with him sometimes. Oh Ginny knows of course, in fact I've slept with both of them on some nights when Ron was being difficult." She rambled away, not knowing how else to fill the silence. But when she thought about how her last sentence sounded she lowered her eyes in embarrassment, knowing full well what he was grinning at.

"It's a good thing I know different, otherwise I'd say Hermione Granger is a bit of a sleep about." He said jokingly. Seeing her hurt expression though, he inwardly cursed himself and shuffled closer to her. She was stiff against him, unable to fully relax but she knew it was better than being on her own at night. "I was just joking 'Mione. And I used to have bad dreams myself. Sometimes Mooney or Padfoot would let me in their bed for the night." He started rubbing small circles on her back to help warm her shivering body. "We didn't swing that way of course, but girls aren't the only ones who need comforting sometimes." He added quickly. Hermione giggled

"Is Sirius Black that insecure about his manliness that he has to reassure everyone he isn't gay?" she laughed fully then and he playfully pushed her away before pulling her back to him. It felt comfortable and right; he didn't want to let her go.

"There's nothing wrong with fancying other men, in fact if I really wanted to I bet I could turn dozens of them. But I'm not, and I don't want you thinking I am" He said pouting.

"It's alright Sirius, I've heard too many stories too doubt your sexuality." He noticed her frown slightly.

"Yeah well, they are mostly stories. I'm gifted, so don't you dare doubt that fact, but I was just a lad who liked making a name for myself. The girls covered for me pretty well, each trying to outdo one-another other by saying they'd been with me. I just didn't deny it." He said with a shrug.

Hermione smiled and relaxed. She snuggled into him and started to feel her eyes droop shut.

"Thank you for everything Sirius. And don't worry, I could never doubt your skills." She whispered before sleep finally overcame her tired body.

Sirius looked down at her peacefully laying in his arms. He stroked her soft hair, which was plaited loosely, and pondered over her words until he fell asleep too.

Hermione woke the next morning feeling rested. As she shifted though, she felt something hard protruding into her back. She wriggled a bit trying to work out what it was; it actually felt a little uncomfortable digging into her spine like that.

"It would probably better for both of us if you stop that." Sirius mumbled. She stilled and squeaked when she realised what it was before bolting away from his hard member.

"I uh um, sorry. And thank you for last night. For letting me sleep with you. I mean next to you. Um, I'll be going." With that she fled from the bed and the room. Sirius laughed and rolled out of bed to get dressed.

"Down boy." He muttered to himself

Hermione was pacing the kitchen of Grimmauld Place in her pyjamas when Harry flooed in.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he could see how agitated his friend was.

"Nothing. I'd better get dressed. See you in a bit Harry" She said, hurriedly dashing upstairs to lock herself in her room.

Harry rolled his eyes but knew he'd get nothing out of her until she was ready.

"Sirius do you know what's wrong with Hermione?" The two men were sitting having breakfast. Their housemate still hadn't come out of her room.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"When I came in this morning I could see she was thinking on something, but when I asked what the matter was she all but fled from me" the young man frowned.

Sirius coughed and cleared his throat, deciding that honesty was probably the best action. He was worried how it was going to sound to his godson though.

"She couldn't sleep last night so she came to my room. Said she'd normally have gone to you but you were out. She ended up sharing my bed, nothing happened of course, but when she woke up she could er…feel my morning -…well you know how it is in the morning for a man sometimes." He finished lamely. Harry burst out laughing.

"You mean to tell me she woke up with your erection pressed against her? No wonder she looked so startled this morning!" Harry couldn't help but laugh; it was such a Hermione thing to be embarrassed about.

"That's all you have to say? You don't mind that your best friend spent the night in my bed and woke up pressed against me?" Sirius looked stunned with disbelief. He was at least expecting some sort of admonishment.

"If she was looking for me then she was probably having one of her nightmares again. I'm sorry I wasn't around, I should have mentioned to one of you I'd be staying out."

"I do have one question though Harry, surely if she's been in bed with you and Ron she'd have had this situation before?" Sirius posed the question as delicately as possible.

"Hmmm I'm not sure about Ron, though he was probably threatened with a good hexing if he had tried anything. But I see her as a sister so we've never had that particular scenario in the morning." Harry carried on munching his toast and the two left the conversation at that

"I'm not sure if I was in Heaven or Hell with her grinding against me like that!"

Remus nodded along as his friend finished his latest Hermione story. They were both sitting in the library discussing Sirius' unrequited love while Teddy sat on the floor with some paper and crayons, happily scrawling across the pages and changing his hair colour to match whatever crayon was in his hand. It was bright blue at the moment.

"You can't really blame her for running out. What's she going to do? Offer to take care of it for you?" Remus then laughed at Sirius' wistful expression. "It's a pity that she does have rough nights though. I'm sure a lot of survivors from the war do. Wonder if there's anything that can be done to help her?"

"If you two have _quite_ finished gossiping about me I'd be very grateful." Hermione said sharply from the doorway with a sour expression. The two men spun round with such identical looks of horror that Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"MIMI!" Teddy shouted with joy from the floor. Hermione walked in, ignoring the men spluttering apologies, and bent down to give the young toddler a hug.

Sirius was the first to regain some form of speech.

"Er, ah, Hermione…h-how long have you been there?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just arrived at the 'Heaven or Hell' part. And for the record I most certainly would _not_ offer to take care of 'It' for you, no matter how grateful I am to you for everything." Hermione's tone was gentle enough to let them know they weren't in any imminent danger for getting caught, but hard enough to let them know what she thought of their conversation topic.

Remus eventually managed to recover and offered the young woman a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Sorry about that Hermione. We men do have rather simple minds of course" He had the decency to blush while Sirius had the audacity to smirk. Hermione meanwhile sighed.

"It's fine, really. I know if Ginny was here I'd be filling her in, especially those _tiny_ little details." She sent Sirius a smirk of her own and a pointed glance down to his crotch. He scowled at her.

"Hey, I'll have you know that nothing is 'tiny' in that department. Back me up Mooney!" Remus' eyes shot wide open and started sputtering again as Hermione's laughter ran through the room.

"It's alright Remus, Sirius assured me none of you 'swing that way' last night. The girls' dorm in Hogwarts also has a shared shower room. He visibly relaxed and smiled at his son who was trying to crawl onto his lap now.

"The question is Hermione: What can be done about your sleepless nights?" Sirius took a sip of his drink and posed his question. Hermione did frown at this.

"You know the solution. If I'm with someone it eases it. Though last night was probably my best night in a while. Ron could never put up with it for long; he said I hogged the duvet too much. And I don't like to disturb Harry or Ginny too often." Hermione suddenly found the carpet very interesting.

"What are the nightmares about Kitten?" Sirius asked softly.

"Nothing that should be talked about. Especially in front of young children." She snapped back, glancing pointedly at Teddy in Remus' lap.

"Perhaps now isn't the time to talk about this Padfoot. And Hermione doesn't have to say if she doesn't want to." Remus played diplomat. Hermione let out her breath and her shoulders slumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. You were only trying to help. It's just not a good memory and I don't like thinking about it." She whispered as tears silently fell down her face.

Teddy watched as his uncle Siri came over and gave his Mimi a cuddle. He wasn't sure why the adults were behaving so strangely but it was boring just sitting there and he didn't like seeing his Mimi cry. The young boy picked himself up and threw his arms around the crying witch before giving her a very slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Always the gentleman, Teddy." Hermione laughed, wiping her cheek dry. She smiled a watery smile at the two other men and disentangled her arms from Sirius, keeping hold of his hand for comfort though. "I'm fine, I promise. Now then, how about we all take a walk in the park? Remus, I do hope you and Teddy can stay for lunch."

"That sounds wonderful Hermione." Remus replied. Sirius turned into his dog form and gave a loud bark, much to Teddy's pleasure. With that settled, they all set out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Authors' note: **Sorry it's been so long since I last updated and that this is only a very short chapter. My inspiration (literally) left me for the other side of the world, which as you may imagine is upsetting on many different levels. This will be the last update for this story for a little while, as it will be going on Hiatus.

oOoOo

Days turned into weeks and Hermione still lived at Grimmauld Place. She spent most nights in Sirius' room keeping nightmares at bay and when they weren't in his room Harry usually found them curled up in the library together. It was on one such night when they were sprawled out in front of the fire together that Harry poked his head around the door saying with a wink and a grin

"Just come to let you two love birds know I'm off to bed. Sleep well." He grinned even wider when his best friend blushed deep red while hid godfather just waved over the top of his book. Hermione lay in silence chewing her bottom lip nervously before she finally managed to summon up the courage to ask a question than had been bugging her for days.

"Sirius, what exactly is going on between us?" She watched as he slowly lowered his book to roll over onto his side and face her.

"What do you want?" he asked easily, using his thumb to smooth the lines creasing her forehead that always appeared when she thought hard about something. It was that simple gesture that prompted the young woman to press a light kiss to his lips and wait for his reaction. She had to admit that for a man once dubbed a playboy he was a bit slow on the uptake. A wide smirk spread across the Sirius' face as comprehension dawned on him though, and she took great delight in stealing another kiss when he leant in for another.

oOo

The following morning Harry didn't fail to notice the cheesy grin plastered across his godfather's face.

"Finally got somewhere huh?" he asked knowingly.

"Well your little push certainly helped. We talked for a while and I finally got her to admit how she feels. We're going to give it a go, although she wants to keep it a bit hush-hush for now."

"Frightened of Mrs Weasley?"

"Yep. Can't say I blame her, I'm not looking forward to that particular chat either." Sirius shuddered and tucked back into his breakfast, ignoring Harry's roaring laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, this is just a non-profit story done for fun.

**Authors' note: ** Unbelievably difficult and time consuming getting this chapter out but got there finally. I apologise if this chapter makes any of you uncomfortable, but you don't have to read it. Getting back into this story but updates may be a little slow.

oOoOo

_The tangy scent of blood filled the air and screams penetrated the room _

"_Let go. Let go of me you **monster**!" the girl screamed in fear. She could feel one of his rough hands moving further up her thigh whilst the other held her own hands above her head and pinned her body beneath his own. The pain from her wounds made her dizzy and the rotten breath of her attacker made her terribly nauseous. His lower hand roamed further north as he smirked lecherously at her through his filthy matted hair._

"NO! GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME!" Hermione shrieked over and over again, tumbling around in the large bed. Sirius yelped as his girlfriend kicked in him the shin then struck him in his face.

"Hermione wake up, it's just a dream Pet. Wake up." He gingerly tried to rouse her by shaking her shoulder, wondering if that was actually the right thing to do when it set her off screaming again. Still rolling wildly around the bed Hermione fell out the side and landed with an unceremonious "Oomph" on the floor. She looked around bewildered until Sirius' face popped over the side of the bed above her.

"We need to talk." He said solemnly, leaving no room for argument. When Hermione was settled back on the bed Sirius took a deep breath and began to gently stroke her hand.

"Tell me about these nightmares" Hermione was expecting it but it still somehow managed to take her by surprise when he put it so bluntly. She could hardly blame him since a pretty impressive bruise was already appearing on his cheek. The scared young female just shook her head though and stayed silent.

"Look Hermione, I can be as patient as you like but when I start getting abused in my own bed I think I deserve know why. I thought sleeping next to me helped stop the nightmares, that was the whole idea of this arrangement."

"It _does _help." She croaked out, still too ashamed to look him in the eye from her sleeping outburst.

"Hermione, I went to hold you and you started screaming blue murder and thumped me. It doesn't look like it's helping anymore sweetheart. Do you want to sleep in separate beds again until you're ready for a more intimate relationship?"

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she shook her head without uttering a word again.

"Damnit 'Mione I can't help you if you don't talk to me!" His patience was swiftly running short. He glared at her in silence with the minutes ticking by. Eventually he gave up and rose to leave, prompting her to finally crack and whisper her explanation haltingly.

"It was when we were caught during the Horcrux hunt. You all know that Bellatrix got hold of me and started questioning me while Harry and Ron were below, but she wasn't the only one; she gave me to Fenrir to see if he could get the answers they needed." Sirius let her pause to gather herself. He felt an ominous feeling creeping up about where this story might be heading.

"I'd take the Cruciatus over what he tried to do any day…He never got to finish what he wanted. The disruption with the boys pulled him away before he could do much more than touch. It gave me a small window of time to pull myself together before the others came up. I know it sounds stupid, he didn't even do that much or get very far, but every night I think about what would have happened if they'd have been any later and it makes me feel so ashamed. It's why I couldn't let Ron close to me in the way he wanted. I'm terrified that I won't be able to stop it if I don't like it…" She trailed off uncertainly, not daring to peek at Sirius's face through her curtain of hair.

A stunned silence followed, he knew that was most he was likely to get tonight and frankly he had a good enough picture as it was. There were a lot questions going through his mind and yet he couldn't find the voice for a single one.

"Please say something." Hermione eventually begged, breaking the awful silence with her barely audible plea.

"Why was Ron so pushy? I'm assuming you at least told him right?"

"Yes I told him after he kept pushing the subject. He couldn't understand why I was so upset if 'nothing even happened' and refused to try and see things from my point of view."

"He's an ass" Sirius muttered, gaining a small smile from Hermione. "You know I'd never force you to do anything right? We can take things at your own pace. And if you never want to have sex…well…I'm sure I can find a blow up doll or something. In fact I'm pretty sure Weasley Wizard Wheezes has a new adult line coming out."

Hermione smiled a bit more at his gentle teasing

"You are not getting a blow up doll you pervert." She chuckled. "And yes I suppose I do know you won't push it. But whenever I think about _that_ I feel physically ill. I feel that monster touching me again, and being unable to get away."

"What if I put you in charge? You can tie me up and everything if I makes you feel safer." He reasoned back. She rolled her eyes but then squinted at him sideways

"Are you actually that kinky?"

"Babydoll I can be anything you want me to be." He said with a wink

"Please never call me that again." Hermione rolled her eyes at him

"The point is, Hermione my dear, - If it's what you need then we can try it. You'd have complete control and could stop any time you wanted or needed."

Hermione frowned and thought about it while Sirius idly played with her hair.

"I don't want either one of us to have complete control, I want us to be equals when we do." She decided

"'When'? Not 'If'?" he asked, mildly stunned

"Yes '_when'…_ but not right now. I'm still not ready yet." She confirmed, snuggling back down into the covers of the bed. Sirius smiled down at her. Uncomfortable was an understatement when thinking about what she's been through. Contrary to what the ginger prat thought, it was an ordeal that she'd gone through. It may not be the worst level but it came too damn close. To have been in such a vulnerable position and to be unable to get away, to be too ashamed to tell her friends and family for so long, to still be terrified of a man that was now long dead; Sirius shuddered at the thought of what that must be like for Hermione each night. It spoke volumes of the trust she had for himself and Harry for her to go to them at night and let her guard down, to feel so secure and safe with them that it kept the nightmares at bay…_most_ nights. Tonight was obviously an exception Sirius reflected as he tentatively felt the bruise on his face. With a heavy sigh he settled down too and continued to pet her hair until he was sure she was asleep before succumbing to tiredness himself for the remainder of the night.

oOo

It was a few days since Hermione's admission to Sirius and he was beginning to annoy her. He was behaving ridiculously towards Ron and she was surprised to find he was the possessive type. She had thought that since he was so cocky and self-sure that he'd want time on his own more. Apparently personal-space meant nothing to him when he was in a relationship. She had thought that perhaps she was imagining this newly expressed clinginess until Ginny mentioned it one afternoon, that was when she knew she's have to talk to him about it since they were to go to The Burrow that Sunday and Molly still didn't know they where an item.

"Why don't you want her to know?" Sirius actually looked hurt, frowning in confusion that his girlfriend would want to hide their relationship.

"Sirius it's not that I don't want her to know, but I'd rather she didn't find out over Sunday lunch. Dinner will be strained enough with Lavender there, and I don't want anyone thinking you're just some rebound." She calmly replied. "When we tell her it can be on neutral ground, and when we can explain ourselves fully. I just got out of a relationship with the son she imagined me marrying, how do you think she'll feel to find out I'm now with someone else on the same day as the dinner she kindly invited me to?"

"It's just a get together with the other Order members 'Mione, it's nothing special."

"Hrmm. Well I'd also rather not have an audience when we tell her Sirius, it'll be stressful enough as it is." Hermione began to pinch the bridge of her nose, hoping to will her oncoming headache away.

"So you think its stressful being with me then."

"Oh don't be like that. And pouting is no good Sirius. But if you really are in such a hurry, go round now and tell her. But don't come back to me with your tail between your legs if she hexes you."

"Fine. I'll just sit through Sunday dinner watching Ron fawn over you as Molly tries to get you both back together."

It took all his will not to go sulking out the room and Hermione could tell the urge to do just that was growing in him.

"Silly man, you know I'm yours. And besides: Ron is with Lavender, and Mrs Weasley knows I don't love him anymore. I will get Ginny to arrange placements so that I'm sat firmly between her and you if it makes you feel better. But don't think I'll always pander to your bizarre insecurities, you're going to have to understand sooner or later that I only want you."

It sounded like an odd cross between comfort and insult to Sirius, but he wasn't eager to pick a fight with Hermione since he knew what she was like angry from the many stories Harry had told him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, this is just a non-profit story done for fun.

**Authors' note: ** The only chance I have to write at the moment is late in the evenings so I apologise for mistakes that have slipped past the proofreading. However I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless.

oOoOo

It was Sunday morning and a beautifully sunny. Harry was already at the Burrow, whilst Hermione and Sirius planned on leaving once they'd had breakfast. Sirius, however, was too nervous to eat and was busy pacing the kitchen as Hermione ate her apple, watching nonchalantly.

"You'll wear the rug out soon if you keep that up Sirius. There is honestly nothing to worry about, just come and eat something so we can go. I promised Mrs Weasley I'd help with the setting up."

"You don't think it'll be too obvious turning up together? And what about the seating arrangements, do you think Ginny should have sat you next to someone else instead of me?" The usually aristocratic man was behaving like a paranoid lunatic in Hermione's humble opinion, but men tended not to like hearing things like that she mused silently. Instead of telling him that, she settled for trying to calm him instead.

"It is perfectly normal for us to arrive together since we live together, just try not to grope me and I'm sure it'll go fine. And if you'll recall it was _you_ who decided you needed me sat next to you so it's your own fault really and it's ever so kind of Ginny to help us. I'm leaving now, it's up to you whether you arrive now or later." She stood from her chair, gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek and left the house to apparate without another word.

oOo

Hermione arrived just outside the boundaries of The Burrow and tossed the core of her apple to the pigs as she passed them. The smell still disgusted her, no matter what people said about pigs being 'clean' animals she still preferred them on her dinner plate than as pets. She would go and muck them out when Mrs Weasley needed and hand, until one of the brutes had tried biting her leg. After that the most she would have to do with them was throw leftover food over the wall of their pen to them, and helped with the chickens instead. Though those weren't much better; they would chase her if she wore trainers with laces and peck at her feet.

"Hello Hermione dear. Sirius coming later is he?" Mrs Weasley greeted the young woman warmly and pulled her into a hug as she walked through the front door.

"Hello, I'm not really sure. Though I know he won't be missing lunch, none of us can resist your cooking." She replied grinning happily. Molly laughed in response and ushered Hermione further inside. "Do you need help with anything? Tables or chairs putting out maybe?"

"If you can go and oversee the boys that'd be helpful, they went out earlier to set up but you know what they're like."

"No problem Mrs Weasley, call me if you need anything else." She walked on through to the back yard and saw that although the tables and chairs where out and the garden was mostly de-gnomed, the boys and Ginny were now playing quidditch. Although it wasn't a special occasion Hermione felt a bit of decoration wouldn't go amiss. First an extended tablecloth, then some conjured jam jars filled with water. She spent a long time collecting wildflowers for them before placing the makeshift vases at intervals along the tables. She conjured a few birds to sing melodic tunes softly from the treetops and, satisfied with her work, went back inside to join Mrs Weasley.

"All done. I just added a bit of decoration, they had set up but are playing quidditch now." She announced, pleased with her work.

"Thank you dear. The men are in the living room, would you go and fetch them? Let them know I'm about to dish up." Molly was calmly sprinkling a few herbs over the tops of some of the food to finish off.

oOo

"Alright you lot, food is about to be served so go and find a spot outside." Hermione grinned, seeing the friendly faces sat talking together. Arthur, Sirius, Kingsley and Remus who had Teddy, were talking about some sort of law that was being passed for werewolves. Kingsley nodded his head towards her and smiled

"Thank you Hermione." He said as he walked past. Sirius shot her a lopsided grin and winked. He was the last to walk out and gave her bottom a playful pat when he passed. He was taking every opportunity to build her confidence in both herself and him. After talking more a few nights ago he found out she was actually rather self-conscious of her appearance and he took it upon himself to prove how attractive he found her. Something he found great joy in. Hermione, having jumped out of her skin the first few times when he'd patted her behind, was now almost immune to it since he'd done it so often. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and followed them all out to the garden.

The quidditch players were all already sitting down, with Ginny fiercely guarding the seat next to her, arguing with Ron.

"But Gin, she doesn't know most of the others that well. Come on, just do me a favour!"

"Ron I am not sitting next to that _witch_. She isn't even here yet anyway. And you two are so on-and-off it's not like you're so serious about her that we have to make a special effort like we all did with Fleur for Bill."

The tips of Ron's ears turned pink with embarrassment and he opened his mouth crossly, Ginny was saved from his feeble reply though when Sirius sat down a seat away from her and started up a loud conversation about the pros and cons of the Bat-Bogey hex in a funny accented voice, making Teddy laugh next to him. The older man grinned and scrunched up his nose, giving the small boy Eskimo kisses. Ron huffed and stalked away, finding a couple of spare seats further down and anxiously looked around, waiting for Lavender to turn up.

When Hermione walked out Ginny stood up and shouted out to gain her attention over the noise of the other occupants of the tables.

"Hey 'Mione, over here. I wanted to talk to you about a charm I've been trying to invent." Sirius threw the red head a quick grateful smile before forcing himself to carry on talking to Remus and Tonks about something the Prophet had printed that week, while Hermione gracefully sat down beside him.

"So what're you trying to invent now Gin?" she asked with a grin. Her friend's latest hobby was trying to come up with new spells – so far unsuccessfully.

"Nothing new, really." She admitted, "Remember that last one I tried and Harry lost his eyebrows? I don't think he's properly forgiven me yet. Even though we managed to grow them back just fine." She prodded him in the side playfully

"Yeah but not before I had to go to work for the day. My colleagues still tease me about it." He grinned, and gave Ginny an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "I love your inquisitive nature though so I don't mind _too_ much."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the soppy couple. It was good to see them so affectionate though.

At that moment Lavender sauntered towards the table and Ron bounded up to give her what looked like a very sloppy kiss. Hermione found she was genuinely okay seeing them together, she was glad Ron was happy with someone else since she was happy with Sirius. Or rather, she was fine until Lavender shot her a dirty look once everyone started talking again. The other girl was wearing a rather revealing red dress with heels that made her legs even longer than they already were. In a simpering voice while battering her eyelids she raised her voice to declare to anyone who would listen

"So sorry I'm late; I had to put on the last touches of makeup and it took simply _forever_ to find something appropriate to wear. I do like to make an effort with my appearance you see. So many people don't bother anymore." She smiled widely and threw a sly look over at Hermione who fidgeted uncomfortably and tried to smooth out the modest dress she herself was wearing, regretting not wearing any makeup that day. It was true; she didn't spent hours at a vanity table, especially when she felt comfortable being herself with her friends. Ginny frowned at Lavender's obvious spiteful dig.

"So I guess you when you couldn't find something appropriate to wear you settled for that? I admire your courage really, not many people with such a flat figure can get away with a dress like that but on you it really is…something." She smiled sweetly just as Mrs Weasley came out with the food in dishes floating behind her. Tonks grinned at Ginny, and Hermione gave her own weak smile to Sirius who was squeezing her leg comfortingly under the table. The rest of the occupants at the table continued their own conversations, having not paid that much attention to Lavender in the first place.

"Well, dig in you lot. There's plenty more when that's gone so help yourselves." Mrs Weasley cheerfully called out when the mounds of food settled in front of her guests. She was in her element cooking for the people she loved and she enjoyed seeing them all eat.

Lunch went more or less without hitch, though whenever Hermione spoke to Ron she spotted Lavender scowling horridly. She simple rolled her eyes though and carried on eating. It was good to see everyone again and she learnt that the Ministry of Magic was starting to ease up the laws against werewolves; which was fantastic news for Remus.

"The country is lucky you're the Minister now Kingsley. You certainly seem to be doing a better job than the last two clowns who have been in charge." Molly said cheerfully

"Indeed, though I'm afraid waters may be a bit rocky with these laws being cleaned up. Our community is slow to change, as you well know. But I aim to have more equality for all sentient magical beings. Including house elves, Hermione should be pleased to hear." Kingsley replied in his deep baritone voice, smiling over at Hermione when he finished. She beamed at him in response.

"Oh yes, what was it you set up a few years ago. Spew? House elves _like_ working for us, look at the Hogwarts elves; whenever me and my friends would go down to the kitchens they were as pleased as could be. " Lavender said, addressing Hermione who rolled her eyes

"It was S.P.E.W. And although I now better understand that most house elves genuinely like their work there are still those few who do not, and many are greatly mistreated in their homes. They deserve better protection. If they want to serve then fine, but they deserve rights as well, though most don't seem to realise." She stated calmly.

"Just so. And that is what I aim to provide." Added Kingsley. Ron frowned slightly at Lavender who appeared not to notice as she resumed eating.

"Not all of them are happy being slaves. You should've seen Dobby Lav. He was a free elf at the end and one of the greatest, he saved Harry's life loads of times." Ron reprimanded, much to Hermione's pleasure. Apparently he had listened sometimes when she spoke.

oOo

The meal went smoothly from there and by the end everyone was reclining in his or her chair, too full to eat any more. Eventually small groups wandered off in different directions. Ron and Lavender took a wander down to the orchard while Harry and Ginny organized another quidditch match, this time Tonks joined in, as Remus and Sirius sat watching with a keenly interested Teddy whose eyes never left the flying players. With the rest of the adults talking politics Hermione decided to go and help Molly clean up in the kitchen.

"You know dear, Lavender is just a passing phase, Ron will soon get bored of her." Mrs Weasley started softly. Hermione smiled inwardly at her persistence. Apparently the older woman wasn't over the break-up like she had thought she was.

"With all due respect, I don't think it is just a phase Mrs Weasley. They had had several on-off encounters at Hogwarts. Besides, even if it is, I am over him. I think we both realised we're better off as friends. I'm truly happy for him so long as he is happy. And she can give him what he wants. " Hermione answered as she started scraping the mucky leftovers into a bucket ready for the pigs to eat.

Mrs Weasley washed the dishes deep in thought. They had perfected this clean-up routine whilst Hermione had lived there and it was easy to fall back into the habit. When they had eventually finished Mrs Weasley poured them both a cup of tea and sat down in one of the armchairs in the corner of the room, motioning for Hermione to take the one opposite.

"Come sit down with me a moment dear. I'd like to talk to you about something."

Hermione did as she was told and took the drink gratefully. Wondering what the plan of attack on her relationship status would be this time. What was said took her off guard though.

"What is it about sex that frightens you?"

Hermione sat dumbstruck. That was the last thing she would have guessed the subject to be.

"I've spoken to Ron and he said it was the intimacy that frightened you but he refuses to say why. I don't think he even understands himself. And I know you used to sneak into Ginny's room when you had particularly bad nightmares. I know, I know. We all suffer from them. But this isn't healthy" She held her hands up soothingly as though Hermione was about to start shouting, but she had yet to move from her stunned position. Eventually though the heat in the cup started to burn her and she yelped softly, putting the tea down besides her and casting a cooling charm over her hand. She started to get angry that Ron had told her deepest fear when he had promised not to tell anyone.

"I swear, if he has so much whispered that truth to Lavender I'll hex him nine ways to Sunday." She muttered eventually. Mrs Weasley chuckled, knowing full well Hermione wouldn't harm him like that as was merely venting her frustration. Finally she sighed and looked up

"It's not something I like to talk about Mrs Weasley. Please understand. It's not that I don't trust you; I just don't feel comfortable talking about it." She all but whispered, praying that that would be the end of the interrogation. The motherly woman kept eye contact for a while longer, seeing the pain reflected in them and nodded in understanding.

"It's ok dear, you don't have to say if you don't want to. But you know that I am always here for you and if you ever need to talk, even if its 3 'o' clock in the morning, I'm here to listen and help in any way that I can." She answered softly. Taking Hermione's hand in hers, she gave it a comforting squeeze before standing and brushing the front of her apron.

Hermione forced a smile and made her way outside, plopping down on the grass between Remus and Sirius, who were watching Teddy run about trying to catch some of the returned gnomes. The three sat in companionable silence each with their own thoughts until Sirius noticed the brooding look in Hermione's eyes.

"You ok sweetheart?" he asked gently under his breath. She shook her head firmly and tried to hold back the tears forcing their way out her traitorous eyes.

"I want to go home now please." She whispered back, looking at him pleadingly. He nodded and made their excuses to Remus, who assured them he would tell people that Hermione was simply feeling a little ill and needed to sleep it off.

Sirius led her away to the apparation point and took them home, where she promptly hurried upstairs to their bed and curled into a tight ball until he caught up and pulled her onto his lap. Quiet sobs wracked her body as he held her, stroking her hair softly.

"What brought this on then?" he enquired softly.

"Ronald t-told Mrs W-Weasley about my fear of intimacy and sh-she started asking me why. What if he's told others too?" She choked out. Sirius cursed and growled fiercely

"If he has then when I get my hands on him…" he trailed off with all the possibilities for punishment he would rain down on the boy.

Hermione eventually calmed down into just the occasional sniffle, being held tightly was definitely helping.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, peeking up with red eyes through a curtain of hair. He snorted

"It's my job Kitten. I'm here to comfort and love you." he assured, cuddling her closer.

"But you're not getting anything in return. I don't know why you stay with me when you could be out with anyone else." She whispered through a fresh wave of tears.

"Oi, none of that. You're affectionate, funny, smart, good company, and warm-hearted. As well as keeping my bed warm at night." He added the last one with a roguish smile that always cheered her up. It certainly worked and she let out a snort of laughter.

"Thank you Sirius." She replied, settling her head back down and trailing her fingers along his body wherever she could reach. They sat like that for a while, peaceful in their embrace. Finally she let out a sigh and reluctantly sat up straighter.

"We'd better owl the others before they start to worry. I'll send a separate one to Mrs Weasley as well, apologise for disappearing like that."

"Do you need any help?" he offered

"No it's ok thank you. Why don't you go and make us some sandwiches for supper? I don't think I could eat anything heavy after all that food but we will need something in a bit." She replied giving him a gentle prod to get him up before rising herself.

oOo

Later that evening they were both down in the library, as was common for them to do. Sirius sat at the piano in the corner; Hermione had finally convinced him to bring it down into the library instead of the large empty one it used to live in. She loved listening to him play and right now he was indulging her by playing one her of favourite pieces: Moonlight Sonata. It was hauntingly beautiful and she had been moved to tears the first time she heard it as a child. She lounged on the sofa with eyes closed as a smile danced across her lips. As that one finished and Sirius glided into another. She faintly recognised it as Love Story, also by Beethoven. She wasn't sure if that was it's actual title but that was what she had always heard her mother calling it. The light of the fire flitted around the room, and gave it a romantic air.

"I always regret not having the talent to play the piano." she admitted

"It's a good thing I can play for you then isn't it." Sirius replied, still playing. He smiled to himself as she hummed her agreement. During a natural pause in the music Sirius spelled the piano to continue the song, and rose quietly to move to where Hermione lay. Her eyelids fluttered open when she felt his fingers brush across her stomach, and saw him knelt beside her. She gazed at him with dilated eyes as his fingers trailed further up, running softly around her breasts. He kept constant eye contact, gauging her reactions and ready to stop if he spotted the slightest glimmer of fear. She offered him a small smile and let him carry on shadowing his fingers up and down her torso before grasping his hand gently and giving it a small kiss, letting him know that was far enough for the night. It was huge progress though, and warmed his heart that she'd let him do that. She shuffled over and beckoned him to join her. They lay snuggled against one another, listening to the piano play itself until they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, this is just a non-profit story done for fun.

**Authors' note: ** Still only able to write late at night, and still sorry for any mistakes that slip through.

0o0o0o0

"We are not staying home today, we are going to Diagon Alley." Hermione announced striding through the kitchen door and successfully making Sirius jump in his seat and drop his toast.

"Why?" he asked bewildered at this sudden change in plans. With a huff, Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Because when I went to get a shirt out of our wardrobe some sort of mutated moth flew out of one of your waistcoats. So first I want to get something for the bite it gave me, then we're getting you some more waistcoats." She explained, showing him the red bug bite on her shoulder. He pulled a face and gently brushed a thumb over the sore looking spot.

"Did the moth escape?" he asked. An embarrassed blush crept across Hermione's face.

"No, It landed on the wall and I set it on fire." She said sheepishly. "There's some scorch marks on the wall by the way." She added as an afterthought.

Sirius let out a low chuckle and pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Alright Kitten, we can go to Diagon Alley. We need to get Crookshanks some more food anyway." He began nibbling gently on her ear, making her erupt in giggles and push him back slightly.

"Stop that Sirius you know it tickles! And if we're getting him food we might as well get his de-flea potion at the same time."

Their morning continued in such a way; Sirius doing his hardest to distract the pretty young thing on his lap as she thought of things they needed to get since they were going out. What had started as a trip for 2 reasons soon escalated into 24 on a fully written list, and since it was Hermione's list it was also colour coded according to importance.

"Right, that's that sorted. I think we're just about ready to go. If we make it back in time I should be able to finish the article I'm writing for The Quibbler." She said happily, getting up off Sirius' lap and straightening her now-rumpled clothes with a flick of her wand. "I'm just going to grab a jumper from upstairs and I'll be ready." She gave him a sweet kiss before walking up the stairs.

"Watch out for witch-eating moths!" he called up to her with a grin.

"You're concern is overwhelming darling." She laughed back dryly.

0o0o0

Being a weekday morning Diagon Alley was mostly quiet and they got the bulk of their shopping done by lunchtime. Hermione enjoyed taking full advantage of the discount she got at Flourish & Blotts and selected a few extra books she'd been saving up for.

"What on earth is '_Meandering Musings of a Magical Mother' _for?" Sirius asked, inspecting the book that had been thrust into his hands. The photo on the front displayed a happy mother whisking something in the bowl in the crook of her arm, while her two young children grasped her apron with one hand and waved cheerily out at Sirius with the other.

"Luna suggested it. She said it includes some good craft projects for the home." Hermione answered distractedly, still browsing the shelves for the next title on her list. "Aha. Here it is." She declared, passing another to Sirius.

"_Know your Kneazle; a guide to half breeds and beyond'_. What's this one for?" he asked curiously.

"Its for another article I'm writing. I managed to convince Luna and her dad to cater for a wider audience range, which is where my writing comes in. They still get to publish things they love and believe in, but with the help of my less extravagant material their sales have gone up. Kneazle and half-kneazle pets have soared in popularity so the article should be a good seller. Of course I do have a few books on the subject already but it's always good to have more information." She babbled away happily, missing the fact that Sirius had stopped listening halfway through.

"That should do for now, I wouldn't mind popping over to Enchanted Fabrics though if you can stand it." Hermione said, turning round with another two books in her arms.

"Since when are you into sewing?" he asked, baffled. His girlfriend shrugged, and led the way to the counter downstairs.

"The part-time job here and writing the odd article for The Quibbler doesn't take up that much time. I just thought doing some crafts on the side could be fun." She replied. They finished up in the bookstore and headed over to the new magical fabric shop that had recently opened. Many of the fabrics had patterns that moved across them. In the children's section there where rolls of material each with a different theme. Different animals ran across one and teddy bears waved in another. There was also selection of curtain material in the store. Some were enchanted to mimic different types of weather. Sirius spotted one roll that showed live phases of the moon, and Hermione saw another that mimicked the setting sun, giving of a soft warm glow when the room it was in began to get dark.

"Teddy's birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" she asked Sirius, waiting for confirmation.

"In a couple of weeks. What are you thinking?"

"I could make him a quilt, I don't think it'll be that difficult."

They left that store with some of teddy fabric, some with wild animals, the sunset fabric, and finally the moon phase material that Sirius suggested.

"Right. I'm ready for lunch how about you?" Hermione asked, just as Sirius' stomach started to rumble. "My treat since you've been such a good sport this morning and haven't complained once." She leant up on her tiptoes and gave him an affectionate kiss on the nose before she led the way to The Leaky Cauldron.

0o0o0o0

The inside of the dimly lit tavern was filling up with witches and wizards ordering and eating their own lunches, however Hermione and Sirius managed to find a secluded corner table for themselves and set down their multiple bags.

"Shopping is much easier with magic." Hermione mused aloud, talking of course about being able to shrink bags and make them lighter. "Whenever mum and I used to go shopping in the summer holidays we'd have to take one of those wheelie bag trolleys and still had to make regular trips back to the car because we bought so much!" she laughed at Sirius who theatrically dumped his bags on the seat and rubbed feeling back into his arms.

"I forgot what it was like shopping with women." He grumbled.

"Oh and who did you used to go shopping with?" Hermione said with the faintest of frowns and a slightly pouting lip.

"No-one for you to get jealous over Kitten. James would drag me along when Lily dragged _him_ out. Git used to say we were just meeting up for a drink at a pub."

"Oh. Alright then." She smiled back. "And I wasn't jealous…merely curious." She said with a sniff. Sirius rolled his eyes and leant in for a kiss that she willingly responded to.

"Over 'ere lovebirds. Smile for the Prophet!" came a shout from their left. They were suddenly dazzled with flashing bulbs and shouted questions.

"How long have you been sleeping with her Mr Black?"

"How does his history of violence affect the relationship Miss Granger?"

"What does your ex say about the split?"

Sirius and Hermione shared a look before he took charge and shouted over the mass.

"ONE QUESTION! We will answer one question." He knew from experience that bolting for the door would simply fan a fire of gossip they wouldn't be able to control, yet they were in no way prepared for a full on interview. Hermione was mentally scolding herself off for not foreseeing this happening. The paparazzi had stopped following her, Ron, and Harry weeks ago but of _course _they would grab an opportunity for gossip if it waltzed into the tavern in front of them.

"How is Ron Weasley taking the news?" A middle aged balding man scribbling away in a notepad asked the loudest question.

_Crap…does he even know? _Sirius wracked his brain trying to recall whether they had even told the Weasley. He'd been so happy to be with Hermione he couldn't recall who did or didn't know. Thankfully Hermione saved him blundering the answer.

"Ronald and I split on good terms, it was a mutual agreement and we are still good friends." She replied. It was a slight stretch of the truth with the good terms bit, but they where still friends. _How long that'll be true for I don't know. _She added silently. It wasn't technically answering the question but it was the best she could come up with under pressure.

The press naturally tried to wheedle more answers out of them but the couple stood their ground and managed to escape the crown, disapparating back to Grimmauld Place with their bags.

0o0o0

"Well I didn't see that coming." Sirius expelled a long puff of air when they were safely in the kitchen. "Do you want a cup of tea? I can make us some pasta for lunch is you want too."

"We haven't got time. We need to get to the Burrow." She said frantically.

"Why?" He asked genuinely not understanding the hurry.

"Because that is going to be all over the Evening Prophet. We have to tell Mrs Weasley before she reads it for herself. And I honestly can't remember if we've told Ron or not. Harry and Ginny know obviously, and I'm assuming you told Remus and Tonks. I'm sure they've all told a few others but no one has asked me anything." She bit her lip nervously. Sirius visibly paled at her words. It was true, they knew for sure 4 people who wouldn't be surprised when they saw the article but the others were great big question mark.

"You're right. We need to go now, it'll be printed in a few hours."

0o0o0

Mrs Weasley was contentedly folding clothes in the kitchen with the she was alerted to the floo being activated.

"Oh hello dears what a lovely surprise. Is everything alright?" she bustled over to hug both Sirius and Hermione once they dusted themselves down.

"Er, yes…yes I think so Molly." Sirius said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Hermione scowled at him.

"Everything is fine Mrs Weasley. We just wanted to pop over for a chat. How are you today?"

Mrs Weasley looked from one to the other. Hermione seemed fine but she hadn't seen Sirius so twitchy since he'd had to admit to a particularly foolish prank he'd taught her twins.

"Sirius Orion Black what have you done now?" she asked with a stern glare.

"Oh for heavens sake." Hermione muttered when Sirius actually backed away. The coward was backing away leaving her in the line of fire! "Mrs Weasley, perhaps we could all go and sit down?" she asked, taking charge.

"I think I'd like to know what's going on first. Sirius?" the older woman replied with a fearsome growl. "The only time you look like that is when you have done something wrong. Now you will tell me and you will tell me now young man."

"Er...ah…well you see…" He started to stammer.

"Mrs Weasley, what Sirius is too tongue-tied to say is that we are now an item. He's been helping me with some personal stuff and we just grew closer together. I can assure you he's been the perfect gentleman." Hermione held her breath. Despite her brave face she was actually terrified of the reaction they might get.

Mrs. Weasley's face turned white, to red, to purple and finally back down to red.

"You're _what_?" she whispered. It was more frightening than if she had screamed at them Sirius decided. The couple paled and this time Sirius stepped forward, putting himself slightly in front of Hermione to shield her in case this turned nasty. Molly was known for hexing things when she got angry enough.

"What on EARTH do you think you're doing taking advantage of this young girl Sirius? You are old enough to be her _father! _THIS IS NOT THE TYPE OF BEHAVIOUR I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED FROM EVEN _YOU_!" Molly yelled. Her victims stood in stunned silence as she continued to rant at them for several long minutes. Finally, when Molly made the mistake of accusing him of forcing himself on Hermione, Sirius spoke up.

"That's enough Molly. You don't have to approve of this relationship but I will not have you accuse me of that. I have done nothing wrong and will not push Hermione into anything she is less than comfortable with." He retorted hotly.

"She is still fresh out of this war like all of us and confused. She doesn't know what she's doing for heaven's sake! She is behaving like the child she is and confusing a childlike crush for something more. It is your duty as the adult to stop such behaviour." Molly shouted.

"Tread carefully Woman. She is older than her years and you know it. We came here today hoping to have a mature conversation with you. The Prophet got hold of the news and we thought you deserved to hear it from us first. You can insult me all you like but I will not let you insult the woman I love." Sirius growled low in his throat in anger.

"You love me?" Hermione blurted out suddenly. Reminding the other two of her presence.

"Of course I do. I told you the other day remember?" His tone turned gentle when his gaze fell on her shocked expression.

"Yes but…I thought you were just comforting me…I didn't think you _meant_ it." She said softly.

Molly scoffed.

"I think it's time you both left. Hermione...I expected better from you. I don't know how poor Ron will find comfort after this news." She shook her head sadly.

"Probably between the legs of Lavender." Hermione shot back, angry that Mrs Weasley would stoop so low as to use that card. "Come on Sirius."

0o0o0

They floo'ed out and arrived back at their home. Still worked up and angry, Sirius paced the room breathing heavily. Eventually he managed to regain his composure and fell into a nearby chair.

"Well that was an exhausting day."

"The hard part is over now." Hermione said soothingly, rubbing her hands over his tense shoulders. "Besides, we can handle anything so long as we love and have each other." She added with a kiss.

"So…you love me too?" he asked with a hint of trepidation, worried she might not actually reciprocate his feelings.

"Yes my silly, brave, wonderful and ruggedly handsome man." Hermione assured him tenderly, taking a few steps so she was now in front of him.

Sirius beamed, bad mood forgotten, and pulled her onto his lap; covering her in kisses before finally sinking in for deep kiss, running his tongue over her lips and eliciting a groan of pleasure from her. He continued to trace his way up her cheek until he was nibbling on her earlobe playfully.

"Love you." he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Love you too." She whispered back breathlessly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, this is just a non-profit story done for fun.

**Authors' note: ** Still only able to write late at night, and still sorry for any mistakes that slip through. Only a few more chapters to go before I wind this down but let me know anything specific you'd like to read, I can't promiseit'll be incorporated but I will take on board what you say.

0o0o0o0

'**Young war hero in a sordid scandal with Sirius Black!**

_Miss Granger, one third of the famous 'Golden Trio' has embarked on a questionable romance with none other than ex-convict Sirius Black. Our reports spotted the pair sneaking a kiss in The Leaky Cauldron in London earlier today when they thought they had some privacy. We have to ask ourselves – Has the stress of her war involvement, coupled with her ex-lover's involvement with old school mate Lavender Brown finally made this bright young witch snap? When we caught up with Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Lavender Brown they had this to say:_

"_Of Course, Hermione was always jealous of me in School. The year Ron and I dated would have been her worst time. She attacked us with enchanted birds! I think she just couldn't handle that I was with Ron first so this fling with Black is her trying to 'win'. Its rather childish really." _

_Mr Ron Weasley was very supportive of his current girlfriend and even showed us scars from the birds. He is highly disappointed that Miss Granger couldn't be adult enough to tell him about the relationship with the ex-convict since he was under the impression that they were still friends. _

_When asked, Miss Granger was unwilling to answer how Mr Black's violent history affects their relationship. We have been unable to get hold of Mr Harry Potter to find out how he's taking this disturbing news of his godfather and best friend becoming lovers._ **Turn to page 5 for more...'**

"I'm going to wring their bloody necks!" Hermione snarled viciously, throwing the paper on the table.

"I'll join you down there. Those reporters are filthy scavengers." Sirius said darkly from the corner, leaning against the counter.

"Not the reporters; such ridiculousness is expected from them. I was talking about Ron and Lavender. How _dare _they? And there is no way those scars are from my birds." Hermione huffed angrily. "And for the record I am _not_ jealous of that tart."

"Can't believe you actually set birds on them."

"Oh hush, I know for a fact you did worst in your days at Hogwarts." Hermione cracked a small smile looking up at him. "Do you think we should do some damage control? Have a proper interview and such."

"It might be worth it. You know they're going to ask all sorts of outrageous questions though right? We'd better prepare beforehand."

"Probably also worth you taking up the title 'Lord' Black since it does belong to you anyway. It'll be an almost subliminal way of getting the readers to see you in a more dignified light. And don't you dare make that scoffing sound at me again Sirius Black, I know you hate it but it'll work."

Sirius recognised her tone of voice and knew she was unlikely to back down. It was true he was meant to be 'Lord' Black but he'd always detested the aristocratic bull his family always followed. "We'll talk about it later." He uttered gruffly.

The couple spent the rest of the day discussing what might be brought up in the interview and what they still needed to know about each other. Some facts were more surprising than others.

"Hermione I already _know_ you went out with Victor Krum in your fourth year. Harry told me at the time."

"Well how was I supposed to know? It's worth checking in case you go off on one if it's mentioned. How you can be so jealous I don't know, its you with the reputation." Hermione huffed. "Anyway, what's with the violent history? Is there anything there I should know?"

"Well as you know I was an auror with James right? We had a bit of an act, he'd play the nice but tough guy and I'd yell at them and shove them around a bit till they admitted their crime. I never really hurt anyone; it was what most aurors did at the time anyway." He admitted. Hermione nodded thoughtfully,

"So you'd play 'good cop, bad cop'. I can't say I approve of shoving people around in a professional job but as long as you don't go round terrorizing anyone anymore I won't say anything." She mused, shocking Sirius with her calmness. He was expecting a much stronger reaction.

"What's 'cop'?"

"Muggle slang for police officer, our version of the wizards auror." She explained.

"I must admit Hermione…I'm surprised you're not yelling at me for the rough treatment in interrogations." Sirius said carefully trying to gauge her reaction. She laughed and shook her head bemusedly.

"I can yell at you if you want. But the fact is that Voldemort was at full power and there could have been followers around every corner. If you had to use force to get the evidence out of them then who am I to argue? I'm aware they may not have all been death-eaters and perhaps some were even innocent, but to use Dumbledore's motto - it was for the greater good." she shrugged with only a small frown.

Sirius let out a hearty laugh

"I wouldn't use that phrase if I were you. Some consider it possibly the most evil saying ever, it's like a licence to do anything. How about saying it was the folly of a young man and I'm much more respectable and calmer now?"

"Well that might be stretching the truth a little. Didn't you put cling film over the top of the toilet before Harry used it the other week?"

"Yeah well it's your fault for telling me to do it. Besides, he's a wizard isn't he? It was easy to clean up." Sirius grinned mischievously at the memory. It was precisely the type of thing he would have done to James too.

"I didn't tell you to do it! I only told you about the time I did it to my cousin when we were kids." She winked.

"I still can't believe you have this hidden Marauder side. You kept it so well hidden at Hogwarts."

"I was friends with Ron and Harry, of course I have a fun side. I just happen to take school seriously."

0o0o0

Their interview the following day went as smoothly as could be expected. The reporter turned out to be Parvati Patil and she was much friendlier than Hermione had been expecting, but it could just be that she was easily infatuated with the infamous Sirius Black. The couple answered questions and added snippets they'd decided to share. Hermione dropped subtle hints of how Sirius was a 'real man' while he openly said the Weasley boy was a fool for letting such a talented and beautiful woman go to which she blushed profusely and let him kiss the top of her head affectionately. Parvati was able to see how natural they were together and that this wasn't some act of publicity or money digging ploy on either side.

Hermione offered a tour of the main rooms showing off her new skills at home making; canvases painting the muggle way decorated the hallway, small wooden statues carved by magic stood on display along shelves in the library, A few homey pictures of Sirius, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat on the mantle above the fire in the kitchen, and at the end they sat drinking coffee and eating home made cake Sirius had baked in the morning. Hermione insisted she and Parvati meet up one afternoon to catch up, to which her old roommate readily agreed.

"All in all I think that went well." Sirius said happily when they where alone again.

"I must say I agree with you Lord Black." Hermione chuckled. "I must admit that I wouldn't mind being addressed 'Lady' one day, as Parvati pointed out it is a dream to most girls."

"Ah so you think you'll be able to put up with me long enough to get that title do you?" He poked teasingly.

"Naturally. You're not getting rid of me that easily mister." She swatted his arm playfully. "Just imagine little lords and ladies running about the house."

"I think I'd prefer mini marauders. But of course, you're missing a vital step my delicious little virgin." Sirius stepped closer, whispering seductively in her ear. It was true; to have children she was going to have to overcome her biggest fear, something that didn't seem quite so scary anymore when thinking of Sirius; her reliable, sexy, gentle and patient partner. She swallowed thickly.

"And of course practice makes perfect for when we do want to actively try for children." He continued, running his fingers lightly up and down her spine. He didn't let his shock show when Hermione responded by leaning into him and nipping his lip gently. He answered by running his tongue against hers, pulling her to his hard body firmly and showing his excitement. They continued moving pressed together, touching, feeling, becoming hotter and more worked up until Sirius wasn't sure he could take much more and Hermione smirked into his lips and withdrew instantly with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"You're going to have to woo me properly first Black. I like to be wined and dined."

"Merlin woman, you're a temptress." He gasped, rubbing his hand over the bulge in his trousers to make his member lay in a more comfortable position in his tight trousers.

0o0o0

"And she just walked out?" Remus laughed with his friend over a bottle shared Firewhiskey.

"Yep, wiggling her pert bottom as she went. You'd never guess just weeks ago she would flinch at that sort of touch! I had to have a long shower before I trusted myself to get into bed with her that night. How did you manage with Tonks? I know she was no virgin but you were worried your furry little problem would make you too rough with her right?"

"Padfoot old pal, it's about control. Though thinking back I was a fool to think Tonks would be some wilting flower underneath me. Just make sure Hermione is well relaxed and feels comfortable. Make sure you take her somewhere nice too, some pub won't do. There are some nice muggle places you can take her too. Give her an excuse to dress up and feel special and such." Remus advised.

"That's not a bad idea Moony. Maybe I can get Ginny and Tonks to take her to a spa for the day beforehand. Birds like that kind of thing right?"

"No…birds like bread crumbs. _Women,_ however, do like spas yes." The werewolf grinned as his friend punched him lightly in the arm.

"Wotcher Sirius. Try not to beat up my husband too much" Tonks said walking into the room and whacking her cousin over the head as she passed. "What are you two girls talking about then?" she asked, curling up next to Remus.

"I'm er…taking Hermione out to dinner next week. Hey, do you want to go with Ginny and take 'Mione to a spa for the day before the meal? My treat." Sirius asked eagerly.

"What's the occasion?" Tonks asked suspiciously. Remus whispered something in her ear. "Aahh, that makes sense then. You old dog you, about time too! Make sure you remember a contraceptive potion for her; she might not know to take one. And make sure you don't 'finish' too fast. That's be a let down for the poor girl." The woman grinned cheekily to her blushing cousin.

"It hasn't been _that_ long." He muttered sulkily.

"Pads, it's been nearly 20 years." Remus pointed out gently. Sirius looked up sharply.

"How do you know? For all you know It might only be a couple of months." He glared. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"What? As the still highly distrusted ex-convict who was pining over the girl he is now with? Or do you mean as the mangy mutt when you were on the run? You don't need to get defensive, and I'm sure it'll make Hermione feel even more special. Just don't actually talk about any ex's that's recipe for disaster." Tonks asked lightly. Sirius knew they didn't mean anything harsh by it. They were right anyway; it had been nearly 20 years. Not since before he'd been locked up for sure.

"Fine you're right. But don't insult me like that again. I'm sure I'll be able to pleasure her till she's weak at the knees and trembling with desire. Whenever we're in bed I can practically feel her dripping with desire for me." He said arrogantly.

"That is my ex student you're talking about. I think this conversation has gone far enough!" Remus said rather loudly and uncomfortably. "It's one thing to ask for advice but that is just far too much information."

Sirius grinned lecherously.

"Yeah well that ex-student of yours is one heck of a good kisser." He threw back the rest of his whiskey and winked at his blushing friend shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"You're still young in your heart mate. Good for you."

0o0o0o0


End file.
